bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Monster Friend
My Monster Friend * Season #: 5 * Episode #: 7 * Overall Ep #: 80 Plot Cotton Puffy adopts a small creature he didn't know is dangerous. Episode (The scene cuts to nighttime. Our favorite heroes are asleep. Well, Cotton was just munching on a cupcake, when he thought he heard someone.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Who's there?" (He heard a voice. A young girl's voice.) * {Girl Voice} "Cotton Puffy...?" * {Cotton Puffy} "I said...Go away!" (He uses Electro Ball at the "thing". When he turns on the light, it turns out it was just Cinnamon. She was on the floor.) * {Cotton Puffy} "...Whoops..." (Cinnamon opens her eyes, and sat up.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Cinnamon! What are you doing up in the middle of the night?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "I just noticed we need more cupcakes. You ate them all today." * {Cotton Puffy} "Don't worry. Mr Rainbow can buy them. Don't you want to go get them?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Yes, but...I don't fly around at night." * {Cotton Puffy} "Why?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Because I don't like the dark. There's monsters outside." * {Cotton Puffy} "Monsters? Scarecrow's monsters are not out to bother us anyway. They do that less frequently now." (Scene cuts to Oorameshia and Polter-Ghost hiding in the trees, snickering and trying not to laugh out loud. Polter-Ghost throws an egg at the window. Cut back to the house. The egg flew through the window creating a small hole in the glass.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Must be those nasty teenagers again. Oh, why do they have to egg us?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Please?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Okay. But let the others know that I'm just out for a night flight." (He left the house.) * {Cotton Puffy} "It sure is dark out here..." (Oorameshia peeks through the leaves.) * {Oorameshia} "Raaaaaaoooouurrrrrrr!" (He was hit by a Thunderbolt attack. The ghost was left charred black.) * {Oorameshia} "...Oww..." (The pink and blue-haired boy turns around and finds himself face-to-face with Polter-Ghost.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Hey there. How's it going?" (Polter-Ghost makes a face. The scene cuts to the town.) * {Cotton Puffy} "How come the street lamps aren't on tonight? It's really dark here." (He noticed a sign. Next to the left arrow reads "Isolated Cupcake Stand" and the words near the right arrow reads "Abandoned Bake Shop".) * {Cotton Puffy} "Aha! The Cupcake Stand!" (He follows the arrow pointing to left. He heard a distant croaking sound.) * {Cotton Puffy} "What was that?" (He noticed a note on the ground. It reads "Follow the note papers to find your secret admirer.") * {Cotton Puffy} "Secret admirer? Cool! I wonder who it is!" (The boy zooms off. The distant croaking is heard again.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Hello? Anyone out there? I hope I don't bump into Grim Reaper tonight." (As the boy moves forward, it gets even darker. The croaking noise is still heard. He passes by Oorameshia and Polter-Ghost, but did not take notice of them.) * {Cotton Puffy} "...I have a feeling someone is watching me..." (He turns around. The croaking got louder. We cut back to Cotton Puffy. There is a large blue frog wearing a straw hat and red eyes behind him.) * {Cotton Puffy} "I thought I heard a frog, but where is it?" (He turns around and saw the frog.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Ahhh! It's behind me!" (The frog croaks, saying its name; Froggy Cruiser.) * {Cotton Puffy} "...Nice to meet you too, Froggy Cruiser." (With that said, the boy left. Froggy watched. Cotton comes to one corner, turns around to see the frog not far behind him.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Hey, stop following me!" (He left. Scarecrow sneaks by.) * {Scarecrow} "Keep on following him, Froggy." (The frog obeys and follows the boy around.) * {Cotton Puffy} "He's...still following me..." (turns around) "Froggy! What do you want? You should be going home now, not follow me around!" (The boy turns back around to get back home. He stops and turns around. Froggy is getting closer.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Hm...he's getting closer...So, you want to play a game, huh? Okay, I'll play with you." (He has his back turned to the frog, then looks back.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Red light!" (turns around) "Green light." (looks back) "Red light!" (turns around) "Green light." (looks back) "Red light! Oooo! So close." (He floats backwards.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Ha. You can't move when I'm looking at you." (He turns to one corner of the street, and a wet long tongue grabs his hand.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Euugh!" (CP saw it was Froggy.) * {Cotton Puffy} "I told you, go away! Leave me alone! Don't bother me...not one...bit!" (Froggy croaks sadly, and starts to crawl off.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Wait, Froggy! Don't be sad. I didn't mean to upset you. Do you have a home?" (Froggy Cruiser croaks, shaking his head no.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Why didn't you say so? Come on, you can sleep at my place!" (The boy bounces off happily. Froggy watches, shaking his head again before following the boy. Cut to the Rainbow House.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Here we are, Froggy! Hey, there's Chandelee!" (Chandelee is trying to work his lantern.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Chandelee!" * {Chandelee} (startled) "WHAT?!" (notices CP) "Oh, Cotton, it's you! Don't startle me like that. What do you want?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Chandelee, meet my new friend Froggy Cruiser." * {Chandelee} "Froggy Cruiser?!" (Frightened, he runs off into the woods.) * {Cotton Puffy} "...What's with him? Ehh...he'll come back. Come on, Froggy. Let's go inside." (Cut to the inside of the house. Cinnamon is enjoying a can of whipped cream when Cotton came in.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Cinnamon. I'm back!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Did you bring more cupcakes?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Even better." (Froggy jumps into the scene.) * {Froggy Cruiser} (croaking) "Froggy...Cruiser..." (Cinnamon screams and jumps through the window.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Why is everyone acting weird when Froggy's around?" (looks at Froggy) "Don't worry, though, I know someone who won't go crazy." (Blueberry comes into the scene.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Hey, Bluey!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Hi, Cotton. Who's your friend?" * {Cotton Puffy} "His name is Froggy Cruiser." (Blueberry looks at Cotton, while slowly sneaking towards the window Cinnamon jumped through.) * {Blueberry Jam} "That's great...Froggy, my name is---" (He cuts himself off, and screams, jumping through the window.) * {Cinnamon Buns, outside the house} "Yay, you join me, Blueberry!" * {Blueberry Jam, outside the house} "Not now, Cinnamon!" (Chondoller comes in.) * {Chondoller} "Wow, what happened?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Blueberry and Cinnamon jumped out the window." (Chondoller immediately gets scared when she sees Froggy.) * {Chondoller} "Cotton! Who...who is that?!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Who, Froggy?" * {Chondoller} (frightened) "That blue thing is Froggy? Froggy Cruiser?!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Yes, girl. Why?" * {Chondoller} "Do you know who Froggy Cruiser is?" * {Cotton Puffy} "No, tell me." * {Chondoller} "He's an evil frog sent out from Scarecrow to take you into the dark side." * {Cotton Puffy} "...Oh, please! Froggy Cruiser is innocent. Look at his adorable eyes. Can he stay, please? I'll always clean up after him." * {Chondoller} (sigh) "Okay, he can stay..." (Cotton and Froggy hop around in circles, chanting "oh yeah!") * {Chondoller} "BUT...if anything goes wrong because of him, he can kiss your happiness good-bye." * {Cotton Puffy} "What? That's not fair!" * {Chondoller} "Just go back to bed! It's midnight!" (Later, everyone is asleep. Everyone except...Froggy Cruiser. The frog quietly walks up the stairs and up to the living room, where Chandelee is resting. The boy wakes up and saw him.) * {Chandelee} "What...what...what do you want?! You better not hurt me." (The boy sits back up.) * {Chandelee} "Uh...ohhhhh! Just a dream...Mmph...what time is it?" * {Chondoller} (sleepily) "6 am..." * {Chandelee} "Ahhh! Oh, oh...Chondoller, what are you doing here? I thought you're sleeping on that couch." * {Chondoller} "Well, I sleep better when I'm with you." (groan) "The truth is, Froggy Cruiser pushed me off the couch, so I slept with you." * {Chandelee} "What? Why would he do that?" * {Chondoller} "Because he's bad!" ---------- (We cut to later in the morning.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Goooood day, everybody! How's everyone doing?" (The other kids come in.) * {Vanilla Cake} "We're doing great!" * {Chondoller} "I slept with my favorite brother." (We hear Blueberry scream. He holds an empty box of Rainbow Bites.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Someone ate half of the box of Rainbow Bites!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "No biggie! You could always buy more." * {Cotton Puffy} "I'm gonna go hangout with Froggy." (He left.) * {Choco Cream} "Be careful!" (Cut to Cotton outside with Froggy Cruiser.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Guess what, Froggy? It's play time!" (He grabs Froggy by the arm and takes off. First scene cuts to the two on the snowy part of the Apple Mountains. Cotton slides down a hill in the style of a penguin. Froggy tries, but he falls into a shallow trench and into an ice cold river. Froggy screams, jumping back up on the hill and sliding down on his back. Next scene cuts to Cotton and Froggy back from the mountains. Now they're at the playground, on the round-a-bout.) * {Froggy Cruiser} (croaking) (Next scene cuts to the two in Nimbus City, partying around with some of the cloud kids. Later, cuts back to town. The two males are on a bench.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Ahh, what a great day." (Sunflower walks by.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Hey Sunflower, meet my new friend, Froggy Cruiser." (Sunflower takes one look at the frog, and runs off screaming.) * {Cotton Puffy} "He's so happy, he's screaming. But why does everyone freak out when they see you? Is it because you look ugly?" * {Froggy Cruiser} (croaking sadly) "Fro...gy..." * {Cotton Puffy} "Don't worry. They haven't seen the real Froggy Cruiser. You just need to show it. Okay, Froggy. Let's try it. Now...you see that yellow pony over there?" * {Froggy Cruiser} (croaking) (nods head) * {Cotton Puffy} "That's the mayor. Go hug him. He loves hugs. Show the planet how soft you are!" (Froggy nods in agreement. He walks over to the mayor.) * {Mayor Jupiter} (looking back) "I'll be back in a few minutes, Big Rings." (He saw Froggy hopping towards him.) * {Froggy Cruiser} "I love you!" (The mayor screams, and runs back inside, slamming the door behind him. We hear lots of crashing in the house.) * {Sir Big Rings, in the house} "Bro, what happened?" * {Mayor Jupiter, in the house} "...I just need to be alone right now..." (Cut to Cotton far behind Froggy.) * {Cotton Puffy} "I've think you've shown a bit too much love there, Froggy. Instead, let's show everyone how loyal you are!" (Cut to Cotton on the roof of a house.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Help! I want to get down, but I fear heights!" (Parm, Eggplant, and Sweetheart saw this.) * {Parm} "Oh, dear!" * {Eggplant} "Someone should do something!" * {Sweetheart} "Is anyone brave enough to save him?" * {Dandelion} "I'll do it. After all, I am a cop." (Just then, Froggy appears on the roof.) * {Dandelion} "On second thought, I'll pass." (stops) "Wait a second. What's that frog doing up there?" * {Sweetheart} "He's going to push Cotton Puffy off!" (The officer flies up to the roof.) * {Dandelion} "Oh no you don't!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Wait, don't! He's going to--" (Too late. Dandelion pushes Froggy off the roof and falls into a box of feathers.) * {Cotton Puffy} "...Darn..." (Scene cuts back to the house.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Sorry, Froggy. Heh heh..." (Froggy croaks, glaring at him.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Maybe people don't like you is because you look scary. Maybe you need a job." (Cut to the gas station.) * {Gastro} "You want a what?" * {Cotton Puffy} "A job, for my friend over here." * {Gastro} "Okay, well, is this the job you're looking for?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Yes, if this is a good-paying job...and not like one of those jobs where you barely get paid!" * {Gastro} "I'm pretty sure you get paid for every job you apply for." * {Cotton Puffy} "Thank you for correcting me!" * {Gastro} "Okay, so does your friends have any experience with...anything?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Well, he likes to catch bugs with his mouth. Does that count?" * {Gastro} "I won't buy that. Does he eat healthy?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Probably not. All he eats...or likes to eat are bugs and my homemade cupcakes." * {Gastro} "Has he ever committed any crimes?" * {Cotton Puffy} "He has committed zero crimes." * {Gastro} "Uh...uh..." * {Cotton Puffy} "What is it?" * {Gastro} "...Nothing." (thinking) "What's wrong with you, Gastro? Are you stupid enough to let that creepy guy work with you? He's a terrifying monster that everyone's ''afraid of! Fire him!" (Unfortunately for Gastro, Froggy read his mind. The frog becomes angry. Froggy screams loud enough for Gastro to run off scared. Cotton and Froggy left the gas station.) * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Well, this stinks...Sorry you couldn't get a job, Froggy." (Just then, Dandelion comes by along with Chandelee.) * {'Dandelion'} "Stop, Cotton! Your friend is coming with me to the police dungeon." * {'Cotton Puffy'} "WHAT?! But Froggy did nothing wrong!" * {'Dandelion'} "Cotton, Froggy Cruiser is a dangerous monster sent by the genie of those two crooks we deal with many times." * {'Chandelee'} "Froggy Cruiser pretends to be nice, but he's secretly vengeful." * {'Cotton Puffy'} "You'll never take him! Let's go, Froggy!" (He and Froggy escaped. Dandelion and Chandelee go after them. They chased them towards the castle. They didn't stop until they reached the roof top.) * {'Cotton Puffy'} (''looks down) "We're doomed..." * {Chandelee} "Cotton, please stop! I don't want to hurt any of you!" (Cotton picks up Froggy, and tries to fly off. Due to the frog's weight, he and the boy fall into the moat, where Red Unicorn and his brother are doing what looks like praying.) * {Blue Alicorn} "...Please, in the name of Jupiter, don't let those two children drown..." (Cotton comes by.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Who are those two children you're talking about?" * {Red Unicorn} "Oh, it's not about you guys. We're just telling religious folk tales." * {Cotton Puffy} "That's great, but I don't have any in mind right now." (Cut to the house.) * {Cotton Puffy} "It was a good thing we escaped, Froggy. I'll be back, Froggy." (He goes inside the house. Later, Cotton comes back outside.) * {Cotton Puffy} "I'm back, Froggy!" (Cotton looks around and noticed Froggy is nowhere in sight. The boy screams. Lemon heard and comes by.) * {Cotton Puffy} "WHAT HAPPENED TO FROGGY?! Lemon, where did Froggy Cruiser go?" * {Lemon Drop} "Cotton, I took him to a lake in the forest. That's where he really belongs." * {Cotton Puffy} "Why did you take him home?" * {Lemon Drop} "He was sick. I had to take him home." * {Cotton Puffy} "I'm going to miss him. But, at least I can visit him." (The two noticed Froggy trying to get an apple from a tree. He falls onto the grass. Cotton and Lemon exchange looks before they laugh.) End of episode.